


Starmania

by realisticlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticlove/pseuds/realisticlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'histoire est basée sur le même scénario que la comédie musicale de Michel Berger. Je l'ai simplement adapté en "roman". Vous retrouverez surement des paroles des chansons dans la narration c'est fait exprès. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire ne vous inquiétez pas, le premier chapitre fait office d'introduction et de résumé.</p><p>Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que cela vous plaira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

De New York à Tokyo tout est partout pareil. On prend le même métro vers les mêmes banlieues. Tout le monde à la queue-leu-leu. Depuis vingt ans, l’Occident est devenu un seul continent. Les différents membres sont mis sous bulle. Enfin, plutôt sous terre. Car on ne voit plus rien. Un dôme a été mis en place afin de privilégier les villes membres de l’Occident. Ces villes ont accès à toutes les ressources, mais elles sont coupées du monde entier. Les gens n’habitaient plus que dans une sorte de souterrain. Les rues sont propres mais sont d’une lueur glaciale. Rien n’a changé en fait. Sauf la lumière. Les néons de la nuit remplacent le soleil. La chaleur est remplacée par un courant d’air tiède qui passe à travers le dôme. Les gens ont arrêtés de sourire. Ou pire, ils font semblant d’être heureux. Il n’y a qu’un journal local qui diffuse des nouvelles sans intérêt. C’est le même journal qui est télévisé. Ils en profitent pour nous bombarder de propagande. En même temps avec les élections qui approchent, ils sont obligés. Tous ces speechs sont rediffusés en boucle sur nos radios. Et sur toutes les radios on danse la même musique électronique en boucle. C’est hypnotisant. Ils vont finir par nous faire devenir des robots. Je regarde le ciel. Ici le jour est gris et la nuit est bleue. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser que dans les villes de l’an 2030, la vie sera peut-être plus facile. Après tout, ils nous auront collé un numéro dans le dos et une étoile sur la peau. On retombera dans les mêmes erreurs que l’on a commises des milliers et des milliers de fois. Mais ça ne suffit pas et c’est normal. On finira bien par s’en rendre compte. Un jour peut-être. Je garde espoir. En attendant, je suis gaiement le troupeau en attendant 2030. 

Mirabel ou Roissy, tout est partout pareil de toute façon. Tout autour de la terre, on prend les mêmes charters, pour aller où le ciel est bleu. Bientôt tout ne sera plus que poussière. Et quand on ne saura plus où trouver le soleil, on partira pour Mars ou Jupiter. C’est triste mais c’est comme ça à Monopolis. Les gens nourrissent de plus en plus une peur bleue des étrangers. Ça me fait rire parce que bientôt, il n’y aura plus d’étrangers mais on sera tous des étrangers les uns pour les autres. Ils devraient avoir peur de cela les gens. Mais personne ne voit rien. Alors on continue notre petit train-train quotidien. Je me demande si on pourra encore se tenir main dans la main en 2030. Ou même lorsque nos enfants auront vingt ans, je crois que je m’enfermerais à double tour dans ma maison pour ne plus ressortir. Je ferais tout pour ne pas voir ce qu’ils vont devenir.  
Mais après tout c’est l’avenir de Monopolis.


	2. Les étoiles noires

\- Il se passe quelque chose à Monopolis. Cette ville où il ne se passait jamais rien, où l’on appelait la police que si on avait perdu son chien. Cette ville nouvelle, cette ville modèle avec ses souterrains à l’air conditionné et ses buildings de verre qui filtre la lumière et ces banlieues chauffées à l’énergie solaire. Où il n’y plus d’été où il n’y plus d’hiver. Cette ville qui semblait faite pour le bonheur des hommes vit aujourd’hui aussi sous un vent de terreur. On ne sort plus maintenant ni à New York ni à Rome. Dès que le soleil se couche, les citoyens ont peur.

Marie-Jeanne éteignit la télévision d’un coup sec. Quelques habitués du bar râlèrent mais elle les fit taire d’un regard noir. C’était son bar après tout. Elle ne supportait plus les informations quotidiennes. Certes, elle les écoutait pour s’informer mais elle ne s’étonnait pas que les gens aient peur avec ce genre de discours que le présentateur énonçait chaque matin midi et soir. Il lui était devenu complètement antipathique. Avec ces cheveux d’un blond décoloré, des lunettes trop grandes pour lui et son costume blanc impeccable, il ressemblait à une poupée Barbie stéréotypé. De plus son bégaiement lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il faut dire qu’elle ne supportait plus grand-chose ces derniers temps. Elle se retourna pour ranger les bouteilles sur les étagères et surprit son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait maigri. Ses cheveux étaient courts mais sa frange trop longue, lui tombait sur les yeux. Sa tenue de serveuse était devenue trop grande et elle ne l’a faisait tenir qu’en mettant deux trois épingles à nourrice. Elle qui était naturellement plutôt ronde, elle se réjouissait d’avoir perdu ses quelques kilos en trop. Elle esquissa un petit sourire qui retomba bien vite. Même ça elle n’y arrivait plus. Elle soupira et servit l’un de ses clients qui l’appelait depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. En s’approchant de la fenêtre elle vit arriver un groupe de punk habillé tout en noir s’approcher de son bar. Et voilà, ils revenaient encore. Les étoiles noires. Marie-Jeanne soupira. Elle ne leur donnait pas deux minutes pour faire partir toute sa clientèle.   
***  
Harry Styles avançait fièrement dans la rue, se délectant de la peur qu’il insufflait aux passants. Des cheveux bouclés retombant sur le visage lui cachant ses yeux d’un vert magnifique. Une veste en cuir à clou par-dessus un T-Shirt noir. Un pantalon noir et des bottines montantes noires. La panoplie du parfait zonard ici à Monopolis. Mais il s’en foutait. Il avait ses deux potes qui couvraient ses arrières. Il n’avait pas confiance en eux mais il se devait de les garder avec lui pour ne pas perdre la face. Il fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum et une petite fille pleura. Sa mère lui prit la main et elles changèrent de trottoir. Harry sourit. Quand les citoyens dormaient tranquilles dans les banlieues-dortoirs, c’est l’heure où il descendait sur la ville avec ses potes. De temps en temps ils violaient des filles dans les parkings ou ils mettaient le feu aux buildings pour mettre la panique dans les boulevards. Au départ, quand Harry sortait de chez lui, les passants s’esclaffaient de voir un homme qui se maquille mais dès lors qu’ils surent qu’il y avait du sang sur sa lame de rasoir, ils n’osèrent même plus sourire devant lui. Harry n’avait pas de domicile, il dormait avec ses amis dans les hangars. Ils sortaient rarement le jour, ils préféraient sortir la nuit pour frapper au hasard et faire des victimes au sein de Monopolis. Ils agissaient sans mobile. C’était peut-être par stupidité ou par désespoir mais au moins ils passaient dans les journaux du soir. Harry s’arrêta à un passage piéton. C’est vrai que quand il y pensait, en 2030, il aura quarante ans. Alors tant pis, si les gens avaient peur de lui mais si il ne vivait pas maintenant, il ne vivrait jamais. Quitte à tout casser, c’était ce qui le rendait heureux alors il ne se posait pas trop de questions. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était être heureux avant d’être vieux. Il traversa la rue et rentra dans l’Underground Café. A peine entré, les clients s’en allèrent d’une traite. Il rigola d’un rire sec mais quand il vit le regard de Marie-Jeanne, il s’arrêta net. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, il n’avait jamais demandé aux gens de partir. Mais il ne dit rien. Marie-Jeanne était la seule serveuse qui ne les avait pas jetés dehors et qui ne les traitait pas comme des aliénés. Elle avait toujours été polie et serviable, des qualités qui selon Harry se perdaient de plus en plus. Les gens passaient leur temps chez eux à se barricader derrière leur porte. C’était surement à cause d’eux. Mais il y avait autre chose. Un sentiment de crainte dans l’air qui ne concernait pas les étoiles noires. Les élections se préparaient. Et Harry comme toutes les personnes de la ville savaient exactement ce qui allait se passer s’il laissait la mauvaise personne prendre le pouvoir dans Monopolis. Marie-Jeanne ralluma la télévision.

\- Depuis la capitale de l’hémisphère occidentale, ici Roger-Roger pour les nouvelles nationales et internationales. Mesdames, Messieurs bonsoir, à la une de ce soir, encore les étoiles noires. Ce groupe terroriste vient d’allonger la liste de ces crimes gratuits commis dans la nuit. D’hier à aujourd’hui une dizaine de personnes ont failli perdre la vie. Quand le système d’aération d’un souterrain d’habitation situé dans la zone industrielle a été déréglé par des mains criminelles. D’autre part, une bande de motards portant au front une étoile noire, viennent d’attaquer ce matin, le métro aérien. Un convoi armé, a été appelé dans la capitale par la police locale, pour maitriser ces étoiles noires qui veulent ébranler le pouvoir. En cette période électoral, nous en reparlerons dans notre éditorial. 

Marie- Jeanne baissa le son de la télévision pour écouter les conversations. Elle jeta un regard triste à Harry qui baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Elle savait qu’ils n’étaient pas méchants mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de frissonner lorsqu’elle les voyait arriver. Une réapparition de Roger-Roger sur son écran de télé lui fit remonter le son.

-Dans une conférence de presse qui a fait l’effet d’une bombe, l’homme le plus riche de l’Occident, le célèbre investisseur de gratte-ciel, Zéro Janvier à annoncer sa candidature officielle aux élections qui éliront le nouveau président de l’Occident. Zéro Janvier dans un discours pour le progrès a annoncé qu’il voulait faire régner l’ordre et la sécurité dans les rues de la cité. 

Après un grésillement de trente secondes, un homme grand et fort apparut sur l’écran de la télévision. Il avait le teint pâle et un début de calvitie. Pourtant, il avait les cheveux longs et se les attachaient en une queue de cheval ce que Marie-Jeanne trouva totalement ridicule. Il faisait peur à voir. Même en essayant de sourire, il avait les sourcils épais et d’un noir impressionnant, ce qui lui donnait l’air d’un serial killer. Un journaliste lui plaça un micro sous le nez et il déclama. 

-Nous bâtirons le nouveau monde atomique, où l’homme ne sera plus l’esclave de nature. Laissons le passé aux nostalgiques, vivons l’aventure du futur. Si l’on veut éviter qu’un jour la terre, ne devienne qu’un seul état totalitaire, l’Occident doit fermer ses frontières à toute influence étrangère. » 

Harry Styles grinça des dents et Marie-Jeanne lui sourit tristement. Ils savaient tous les deux que c’étaient typiquement le genre d’homme qui ne pouvait ou plutôt ne devait pas gagner ces élections. Roger-Roger réapparut sur l’écran de télévision avec en main une lettre cacheté du nom de la chaîne.

« Dans un communiqué que nous venons de recevoir, les étoiles noires auraient revendiqué l’attentat d’hier soir. D'après un de nos envoyés spéciaux, Harry Styles serait l’homme fort des étoiles noires. »

Marie-Jeanne éclata de rire. Elle regarda Harry qui lui aussi semblait s’amuser des nouvelles du soir. Elle connaissait les étoiles noires depuis assez longtemps pour dire clairement qu’Harry était loin d’être un chef de bande. Les étoiles noires venaient certes échafauder tous leurs plans à l’Underground Café, mais c’était sous la direction d’une dénommée Sadia. Une révolutionnaire et une fille à papa qui avait les idées bien arrêté. Et quand elle la voyait, elle avait toujours du mal à se dire que Sadia venait de finir l’Université. Elle préparait toujours un café en plus pour elle. D’ailleurs elle n’allait pas tarder à arriver.


End file.
